


You're a good boy Scotty

by torkito22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, No penetration, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torkito22/pseuds/torkito22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was anxious to get home, he knew that today was the day off from his father and that his mother would be working during the day and night and Scott loved those days.</p>
<p>After every class , aisle came out of school, without even talking to his friends, he wanted to get home soon, he wanted to feel the delicious soft lips of the father, the father felt inside him, screaming his name. Scott did not care if it was wrong or not, had already passed the season of thinking about it, he and his father did this since his eight years old and now Scott was sixteen, Scott does not really care about that anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a good boy Scotty

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoy it. Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language :))

Scott was anxious to get home, he knew that today was the day off from his father and that his mother would be working during the day and night and Scott loved those days.

After every class , aisle came out of school, without even talking to his friends, he wanted to get home soon, he wanted to feel the delicious soft lips of the father, the father felt inside him, screaming his name. Scott did not care if it was wrong or not, had already passed the season of thinking about it, he and his father did this since his eight years old and now Scott was sixteen, Scott does not really care about that anymore. . 

Scott parked his bike in the garage and entered the house through the back door.

''DAAAAAD, i got''. Scott shouted into the house and seeing his father in the living room watching sports like he usually did.

'' I'm in the kitchen '' Your father son screamed and Scott headed toward the kitchen. Came into the kitchen and saw that the father had prepared a lunch, a truly amazing thing, Scott did not know that her father could cook, Melissa who usually prepared the meals or even Scott himself when she was working.

Rafael saw Scott stopped the door and headed toward the child depositing a soft kiss on her lips, Scott did not hesitate to kiss, that he was homesick, longing for the sweet touch of his father, had been nearly a week that he felt the touches his father.

'' Come on, Scotty, I made lunch for us '' His father said after leaving your lips and go toward the table and sitting in a chair. Scott followed him and sat on the lap of his father, although his father had done lunch, Scott was not very hungry and did not want to eat anything, he just wanted his father in him, taste the dick of his father in his mouth, his pre -cum.

'' Hey, Scotty, you're not hungry baby ? '' Rafael said, he had already served and saw that Scott did not do the same.

'' No, '' Scott said Dad . '' In fact the only thing I 'm hungry here is hungry for your dick.'' 

'' Calm down Scotty , let me at least try to eat and do the same '' Rafael said, starting to eat and settling Scott on his lap.

Scott went out of his father's lap and was under the table, starting acarriciar the stick of his father on his pants, Rafael started getting horny, the feeling of eating that food that he prepared that was not so bad and your son stroking his cock was wonderful.

Scott withdrew the already hard cock of his father 's pants and began to suck it through the stock by rosy glans of his father, who let out soft moans as he sucked . Rafael secure Scott 's hair with his hand and began to move the boy's head to make it suck faster. Scott knew that his father was about to come, the boy did not care he loved the taste of his father in his mouth.

Not long after, Rafael enjoyed Scott 's mouth and the boy swallowed every drop of that delicious viscous liquid exiting the cock of his father. Scott left the table and went to the room to watch TV and let his father finished eating alone.

Scott was watching some dumb show on TV , when his father put a hand on his shoulder and sat beside him, Scott looked at him with bright eyes in the hope that his father fuck him right there on the couch, Scott loved being fucked in all places in the home.

'' Not now son, maybe later, his mother did not work today anyway '' said Rafael and sparkles the eyes of Scott disappeared awhile back sooner, he knew he would have his father the night , inside , the so that Scott loved.

'' Okay, i'm think i'm hungry now '' Daddy Scott placed a kiss on the lips of his father and hugged him. 

'' You're a good boy Scotty . '' Rafael said and hugged Scott, shortly after planting a kiss on his lips. ''C'mon baby, let's go eat.''


End file.
